


Roses

by Alp_catale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abit of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nightmares, One Shot, Spoilers, chat noir - Freeform, strangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: Why is Chat noir falling?She don't know.-------Read this if you want angst and softness tooThis oneshot happen after/before the Chat Blanc episode,it depends on what you feel like :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Roses

Where is she?  
Marinette look around in this world that she in. The sky was dark blue and she could see stars. Their shine wasn't bright, but they were there. Then she gaze to her left side only to see something familiar.  
It was the Eiffel tower. But it didn't stand on the ground, more like leaning on the side like Pisa the tower. It look like it was on it's way down in to the sea. The sea from below it were pink. Weird.  
She thought to herself and then she try to focus on it. A pink sea which detail didn't look watery, more like irregularity and soft. And not only that , it held a scent to it also. Light and pleasing. It's a scent she could have without purchase it. With a few steps she was now closer to the weird looking sea. Blue stare with inquiring eyes on what was in front of her. What is it? She slowly sit down on her knees and the grass under her was soundless. That heart of hers began to beat fast as she take one hand to reach down. It was when she was really close to the surface when hesitation hit her mind. Will this hurt her or something?  
A shaky breath left her in that minute and her hand turn to a fist. Which later on became just a index finger and with courage inside her she let it met the pink surface. The sea and every els around her change in a blink of an eye. Yes, it happen so immediately that she fall on her back. flower petals flow up from the sea like thin rain from a water sprinkler. They dance in the air like they were alive and their color suit well in the dark blue sky. Her eyes became big and realization came to her mind. Those petals was not like normal flowers. They were not long like Daisy or short as forget-me-not. No , they belong to the most beautiful flower human every use in expression of love.

'' Roses? ''

Eyes of hers held softness to them as she then reach up, trying to catch the petal that fly closer to her. But she stop in her tracks when she saw something that she didn't expect to see. Her arm and up to her finger were now red and those familiar black spots. That could only mean one thing, She was her ego also know as Ladybug. But why now of all times? It was like time had decided because in that thought she saw something falling down from the sky. It was not a star or meteorite, more like a figure. The figure was all wearing black but it's hair held a different color. The color was like the sun , golden. The name of the figure cross her mind at that moment and blue eyes didn't gaze away from it. She look at the figure known as Chat noir falling life less down. His eyes that use to be full with life was now close behind those eyelids. The lips of his was sealed in a tight line. It held no emotion and the wind touch his golden curls in the speed as he falling towards sea of roses. Gather herself together she got up from where she was. Just to fall two steps towards a little but then stand tall to support the rest of her body. It was then she notice that the grass was gone. The grass had been replace with something hard. She was now standing on a cover of a book. Eyes of her scan the words of La belle et la bête. It's cover was old and worn out from many travels. Her mind was confused of this. Why this book? The answer didn't appear but a loud thud strike it's place. She turn her head towards the sound. What she saw were her partner against crime down in the sea of roses. 

He was surrounded with the pink and half of his body was covered of flowers. Hands of his was open and those fingers with sharp nails, they didn't move. Lying there made her think that he was dead. Her heart start to beat again, but this time it felt sick. Her feet takes some steps closer forwards the edge of the book. Swallowed hard she then ask with something shaking in her voice. It was almost like a whisper.

'' Chat? ''

Nothing happen at first. But then she could see some movement under the eyelids of his. A tiny hope filling her mind and she shout out his full name. This time one of his fingers move. He must be in some sort of shock or coma she thought. She take some steps back from the edge and the gaze on him didn't stop.  
Don't worry, I'm going to get you.  
Then she run and dive right in to the sea. Her vision was fill with flowers but it quickly vanish when she was above the surface. Blue eyes got big of fear. Spinning around to see where he was only to then stop. It was a voice. She heard it and it was on her right side. Her eyes move to the right and her head turn that way too. Those eyes got shock over the owner of the voice. Just like her before she dive in the sea, He was standing on a book as well. With his scepter kind of staff and that mask. Papillon stand there and gaze on the sea and all it's pink flowers. The face of his change and tears start to fall down from that dark purple mask of his. 

'' I h-have lost…-'' 

He look to his left side , she thought that he would see her then but his eyes look beyond her. It was like she was a ghost.

'' again ''

She follow his gaze, only to see Chat noir appear far away from her. And not just that, he was slowly sinking like quick-sand. Just seen it made her whole body shake and her breathing began violently sound hard. Every inch of her mind was telling her to swim faster. She need to get to him, to save him. It felt like her swimming didn't do much. Now she could only see his arm above the surface.

'' Chat ! '' 

She was close to him now. But the arm had now sink down and his hand was the only thing left before the sea would qulp him whole. Reaching out to him with one out stretch arm. Her eyes felt warm and hand was desperate.

'' I will not lose you! ''

Her hand miss it at first, but with desperation and fear hitting her so she never give up and on the second try she got it. She took a strong hold on him after that and later fallow him. It went down and down. Pink flowers touch against her cheeks as she pass through them. They didn't stab her with their thorns. It felt overwhelming with all the roses around her. So she decided to focus on him. They were still close. She felt the sensation to see those eyes again. Those green that she miss so much. With that in her thought she took tight grip on his hand. Then press herself forward to him. Now she was closer and she let go of the hand. Only to embrace her partner in a hug. There she could feel his heart beat, it was slow but alive. Her blue eyes gaze up from listened of the heart to his face. Praying with her mind that he would open them. Just let him give her those gentle eyes of his. She couldn't ask for anything more then that. A light in this weird world would make it better.  
Please, open your eyes.  
She couldn't take it anymore so her hand took a hold on his shoulder. After that she lay her other hand on his cheek. Thumb move gentle in small circles on his skin. 

'' Chat? ''

Suddenly she felt a hand against her throat. It was a tight grip and her vision begin to fade. From black to clear. She could get some glints of what was happing. The hand that was around her neck belong to the one and only Chat noir. His eyes were still close but something didn't feel right. Just now it felt more solitude and she couldn't bear it. A part of something white slowly creeping up his arm. Ladybug watch in terror as the white stuff took over the black. It fill his whole body like corrosive acid. But it look like white ink. She felt that her own breathing was loud now. It was in her ears and it were discomforting to hear. And that hand of his hurt so much so she acted with both hands. Trying her very best to get them off of her, and hard as stone were his hand. It's was hard to dislocate them, and it hurt. Everything hurt.  
It was then it happen. She stop her breathing and the struggle was done. Her blue eyes got wider of fright because of her partner. She couldn't recognize him, what had that white stuff do to him?! It was no longer the same color. Every inch of him was in another tone , even his hair. His skin had left it's warm touch and it look dead. She could see her own reflection in that bell of his, which was silver now.  
The hands hers let go and one reach up towards his face. Lips of hers mutter out his name without any sound to it. Just like then his eyes finally open, but they reveal an other story.  
That green color that she had waited for so long didn't exist in them. Like the cold hard truth of the real world, the color in them were white. Only white met her blue ones. They stare hard at her and a raspy voice appear from those pale lips of his. Those white ones broke.

'' Save me''

A pain full scream came out and she raise up. Feeling her whole body shaking and those fast breath. She take her hand up to her forehead. Sweat run down on it. Blue eyes look around herself. It was dark around her but a light came out from somewhere. Then she understand what the light came from. The window on the roof was leding in light. Everything came back to her and she realize it was a dream. No, it was a nightmare. But it felt so real to her. Those flowers and that, her hand move up to her neck. Like it would be a hand there. It was warm, and an unpleasant feeling crawling it's way up to her stomach. There is no way that Chat noir would try to kill her. And why was he white?  
She push away her blanket like it was her thought, fast and soundless. While she did that she hit something. It was hard and a bit heavy. Face full of wonder she crawl over to where it was.  
It's a book. Not only that, it was old and time had hit it hard. Her eyes eyes came small with question in them. Turning the book around she saw the title. La belle et la bête it said with golden letters. It was the same book in that weird but scary dream of hers. Tho,she didn't remember that the letters were golden. Weird indeed?

'' Marinette! ''

She jump a little when Tikki appear out of nowhere. One of her hands that hold the book came up to where her heart where.

'' You scared me ''

The kwami's eyes turn sad for frightening her owner. She then fly closer to Marinette and cuddled to her cheek. With a quiet but soft voice she said sorry. Marinette respond where just to cuddle back, which the little Tikki gladly accept.

'' It's fine, I know you didn't mean it ''

It was quiet now and her room were dark , except the window. She let out a breath, a tired one. Her blue eyes look over at where the trapdoor was. The feeling that one of parents would open it and checking if she were ok fly to her mind. I mean, it was a loud scream so anything could happen. But they were probably so deep in sleep to hear anything. Her vision got covered with red and black. Blinking for a moment to see Tikki flying in front of her. She held concern in those pretty blue eyes. 

'' It was a bad dream, right? ''

She ask and scan her face. Her owner nod and then let go off the book, only to hug her legs instead. Marinette eyes look up at her.

'' It was almost too real for being a dream, Tikki ''

The red but black spotted kwami fly down to land on her knees. Blue eyes watch as she did so.

'' Tell me about it ''

Marinette gave her one look and then close her eyes. With a tired sigh she tell Tikki everything. About how Paris was just a sea of pink roses and that frighting moment when Chat noir became white. The kwami just nod but at that part when he strangle her those eyes shatter.

'' It was just a dream, nothing els ''

She said and lay her little palm on Marinette knees. Like don't worry and anything is okay kind of touch. But her owner let go of her legs in annoyance. Only to lay back on the mattress again.

'' But what if it did happen, Tikki? ''

Her eyes look up at the roof. Then she felt water appear in them. She could feel how they became bigger, so she put her arm over them. Tikki watch from where she was. She felt it was better for Marinette to just let go of those thoughts, sometimes is good to just listen.  
But at the same time it hurt to see someone you care about cry in front of you. Those tears that she try to hide just fall down. 

'' What if I'm not strong enough? ''

That was it, Tikki couldn't take it no more. So she fly over to her crying but kind owner.

'' You are strong , Marinette ''

Eyes hidden from the world look at the little creature, which was flying above her head. 

'' Do you mean it? ''

Tikki just nod and fly closer.

'' You are, because it you ''

She said and point her paw at Marinette. The pig tail girl became quite. Tears stop at that moment. Her words bring up a light in her. Yes, She was right. Whatever sort of thing happen she could make it right. Doesn't matter if she is like now or behind that mask. Ladybug shall stand whatever form she takes. And no one will bring her down, not even Papillon. 

A smile appear on her lips and she share it to the kwami.  
Blue return with kindness.

'' Thank you , Tikki ''

**Author's Note:**

> I really try my best to make a oneshot with some type of angst. If you have any complain then write in the comments and tell me what it is because it helps me a lot. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this and hope you have a great day/night !


End file.
